<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're All In This Together by awoogah123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480536">We're All In This Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123'>awoogah123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>California, Crack, Everyone's happy, Exy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LA, M/M, Palmetto State University Foxes, Summer, Team Bonding, USC Trojans (All For The Game), Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Foxes go to LA to spend their summer with the Trojans doing team bonding. No one really wants to... apart from Jeremy and Kevin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Alvarez/Laila Dermott, Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JEAN'S POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still don’t understand why we have to do this,” Jean muttered, shoulders slumping as he let out a huge sigh. Jeremy just watched him, full lips twisted into a smirk and eyebrows raised.</p><p>“We’ve had this conversation - <em>what?</em> - one hundred times?” Jeremy laughed lightly. “Besides, their plane is literally getting in right <em>now</em>, it’s a little late to call it off.”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Jean said, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to conjure up some potential excuses. He had nothing.</p><p>“<em>Jean</em>,” Jeremy huffed with a chuckle, “just embrace your sportsmanship.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>have</em> any sportsmanship,” Jean pointed out.</p><p>“And <em>that</em> is the whole reason for this trip,” Jeremy said, reaching forward and booping Jean on the nose, making Jean’s heart stutter. His eyes crossed as they followed Jeremy’s finger; Jeremy let out a small chuckle, “You’re so adorable when you do that face.”</p><p>Jean quickly turned away, averting his gaze as he felt his cheeks flush red. It had been a while since Jean had realised that he liked Jeremy in <em>more</em> than just a platonic way, and living with your crush was surprisingly more hard than he had first suspected. Jeremy was just <em>so</em> cute and kind, and the year he had spent with the Trojans had been the best of his life - because of <em>Jeremy</em>.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” Jean asked quietly, not yet trusting himself to look up and meet Jeremy’s gaze. Jeremy huffed as his arms flopped down by his sides, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He winced.</p><p>“Yep,” Jeremy said, revealing the phone to Jean - <em>three missed calls from Coach</em>, “I guess Coach isn’t going to be too happy with me.”</p><p>“You could always <em>not</em> go,” Jean suggested, flashing Jeremy a once rare smile - they had become more regular in the past months, especially around Jeremy.</p><p>“Afraid not, Jean,” Jeremy sighed. “Struggles of being captain. You could always come with us.” Jeremy gave Jean his best puppy dog eyes, and it was almost too much to refuse. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>Slowly dragging his gaze away from the wide hazel eyes, Jean slowly shook his head. Jean had no desire to return to LAX - not anytime soon, anyway - time had passed but it was still hard for him to think about, he still had bad days. Jeremy knew that too, that’s why he didn’t ever push him.</p><p>“Or I’ll just see you when I come back,” Jeremy said, flashing Jean another <em>heart melting</em> grin, “Foxes in tow.” With a roll of his eyes, Jean turned away.</p><p>“Just go,” he said with a flick of his hand. “Don’t leave Coach waiting any longer.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Jeremy said, reaching out and squeezing Jean’s hand once. “Make sure to be down at the court with the others.” And with that, Jeremy was gone.</p><p>Jean looked after Jeremy longingly - why did Jean have to have a crush on Jeremy? Why did Jeremy have to be <em>so</em> good? Jean was pretty sure it made things even <em>worse</em> that Jeremy was so kind - he was kind to <em>everyone</em>, but he always made an effort to be <em>extra</em> kind to Jean. Jean didn’t want Jeremy’s pity, but he <em>did</em> enjoy Jeremy’s attention, so he wasn’t complaining - not really.</p><p>The rest of his teammates - <em>well</em>, the rest of the nine who had been <em>unlucky</em> enough to be chosen to attend the summer <em>bonding camp</em> - were already sat around the court by the time Jean arrived alone. It felt strange to him to see his teammates sprawled out on the court floors in their normal clothes.</p><p>They looked up at the sight of him and smiled their welcomes… until Alvarez opened her big mouth.</p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong,” she said, eyeing Jean with a mischievous glint in her eye, “but this is the first time we’ve seen our little Frenchman <em>without</em> Jeremy.”</p><p>Jean levelled her with a glare but even <em>that</em> wasn’t as successful as he’d intended - he’d become a lot softer in his time with the Trojans.</p><p>“Oh, <em>look</em>!” Connor called, pointing a finger at Jean. “He’s blushing.” Subconsciously, Jean brought a hand to his cheek which did <em>not</em> feel hot, thank you very much. He scowled at Connor.</p><p>“Leave him alone,” Laila spluttered through her laughter, Jean gave her a small, grateful smile. “It’s not his fault that he and Jeremy are in love with each other.” His smile disappeared.</p><p>“I hate all of you,” Jean grunted, dropping to the floor and turning his back to his teammates.</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Connor said. “You love us really.”</p><p>Jean kept his mouth shut, because Connor was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JEREMY'S POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to LAX, Jeremy couldn’t stop his thoughts from straying to Jean. From the way his pretty grey eyes crinkled when he smiled, how his whole face lit up when he laughed. Jeremy loved Jean’s smile, it meant so much more than anyone else’s - it meant Jean was <i>actually</i> happy. <i>Jeremy</i> was making Jean happy.
</p><p>When he remembered how he had booped Jean’s nose before he left, he cringed. Jean had turned away, Jeremy had stepped too far over the line. The thing was, Jeremy had this <i>huge</i> crush on Jean which was pretty much <i>impossible</i> to hide - just ask any of his teammates - and it was kind of killing him. But Jean just saw Jeremy as a friend, he had to get over it…
</p><p>“Oh, would you look at that?” Rhemann said as he pulled the Trojans’ bus up by the airport. “We’re late,” he gestured to the Foxes who were already waiting by the side of the building.
</p><p>Jeremy slowly turned to Rhemann, flashing him a sheepish grin.
</p><p>“It’s good to keep them on their toes, right?” Jeremy asked. Rhemann shook his head, but a grin was slowly spreading across his lips.
</p><p>“C’mon, let’s not leave them waiting any longer,” Rhemann said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the doors. Jeremy followed him down the steps and onto the sidewalk. “Hello,” Rhemann said, stepping forward to shake Coach Wymack’s hand. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” he glanced over his shoulder and shot Jeremy an accusing look.
</p><p>“Guilty as charged,” Jeremy said, raising his hands in surrender. He turned to the Foxes, “Hey, guys.” The majority of the Foxes smiled and waved back - that was enough for Jeremy.
</p><p>Jeremy helped to put the Foxes’ luggage on the bus whilst Rhemann went through the introductions. Once everyone had filed onto the bus, Jeremy slammed the luggage compartment shut and stepped onto the bus. Kevin had saved a seat beside him, and Jeremy dropped down in it.
</p><p>“Hey, Kevin,” Jeremy grinned. A couple of the Foxes sniggered, Jeremy glanced behind him, brow furrowed. A girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail - Allison, Jeremy believed - was grinning at him.
</p><p>“Don’t wet yourself, Kevin,” Allison laughed.
</p><p>“Fuck off,” Kevin scoffed, shooting Allison a quick glare. Jeremy looked between the two of them, bemused. “Don’t worry,” Kevin said, dismissing Allison with a flick of the hand.
</p><p>“<i>Okay</i>,” Jeremy said, elongating the syllables with a small chuckle. “So, how have you been, Kevin? You guys had a good game, last week.”
</p><p>“Thanks,” Kevin said, face splitting into an easy grin. They discussed Exy for a little while longer, but Kevin surprisingly cut the conversation off pretty early on. He looked as if he wanted to say something.
</p><p>“You okay?” Jeremy asked, brow pinched together in a small frown. Kevin let out a small sigh as he straightened his back.
</p><p>“How is Jean getting on?” Kevin blurted out. “Sorry, it’s just, we’ve not been talking that much recently. He’s been pretty silent, really. He talks to Renee quite a bit, but y’know, I actually worry about him, despite what he may--”
</p><p>“Jean’s fine,” Jeremy said, cutting off Kevin’s rambling. “He’s really good actually.” Jeremy couldn’t hide the grin that had slipped onto his face.
</p><p>“And how are things between you two?” Kevin asked, “Not too awkward?”
</p><p>Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself with a shake of the head, he dropped his head, trying to hide his smile.
</p><p>“<i>Jeremy</i>?” Kevin prompted, befuddled.
</p><p>“What?” Jeremy asked, quickly glancing up at Kevin.
</p><p>“Well, what does <i>that</i> mean?” Kevin asked. “I asked you how things were and you just ducked your head and started grinning.” Jeremy was pretty sure that anyone else might have suspected his true feelings for Jean - luckily Kevin was apparently oblivious on the matter. How he got Thea, Jeremy would never know.
</p><p>“I didn’t do <i>that</i>...” Jeremy said, trying hard to wipe the grin off his face.
</p><p>“<i>Jeremy</i>...” Kevin said slowly. “What’s going on?” With a deep breath, Jeremy dragged his gaze up so that he was looking into Kevin’s bright green eyes.
</p><p>“I--” he cut himself off, lowering his volume - he didn’t want anyone else to overhear him. He was only really telling Kevin because he knew Jean so well, maybe he’d have some advice on his sticky situation. “I like him, Kevin,” he whispered, fighting the instinct to clamp a hand over his mouth straight after. He’d never actually admitted it <i>aloud</i> before.
</p><p>Of course Kevin didn’t understand.
</p><p>“Well, that’s good, right?” Kevin asked, frown creasing his forehead. “I mean, it’s good that you two are getting on.” 
</p><p>Jeremy fought the urge to groan.
</p><p>“No, Kevin,” he paused. “I <i>like</i> like him. <i>More</i> than just a teammate, a friend.” Kevin’s jaw slackened.
</p><p>“You have a crush on <i>Jean</i>?” Kevin exclaimed. Jeremy clamped his hand over Kevin’s mouth in such record time, he <i>wished</i> he could be that fast on the court. He looked at Kevin with wide eyes, pleading him to <i>shut up</i>.
</p><p>“Can you <i>not</i> shout about it?” Jeremy hissed, slowly pulling his hand away from Kevin’s mouth. His mouth was still hanging open.
</p><p>“You have a <i>crush</i> on <i>Jean</i>?” Kevin repeated, quieter now. Jeremy nodded slowly. “But, <i>how</i>?” Kevin asked, bewildered.
</p><p>“He’s cute,” Jeremy admitted sheepishly. “And kind, I can really talk to him, y’know?”
</p><p>“We <i>are</i> talking about the same person here, right?” Kevin asked, eyebrows almost in his hairline. “Jean? <i>Jean Moreau</i>?”
</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, Kevin,” Jeremy huffed, slumping further down in his seat. “I was hoping you’d have something helpful to say, but…”
</p><p>“What do you <i>want</i> me to say?” Kevin asked, “I’m an Exy player, not <i>Cupid</i>.”
</p><p>Jeremy couldn’t help but smirk a little at this.
</p><p>“I don’t know,” Jeremy sighed. “I mean, you know him the best, right?”
</p><p>“Well, <i>yeah</i>,” Kevin conceded. “But honestly, I think it would be better use asking Renee about this. She talks to Jean more than I do.”
</p><p>“Maybe…” Jeremy thought aloud. Kevin was quiet for a moment.
</p><p>“Does he like you?” Kevin asked softly.
</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Jeremy replied, chewing on his full bottom lip. He <i>hoped</i> he did. He <i>really</i> hoped he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. JEAN'S POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sound of the court doors opening, Jean’s pulse picked up. He was nervous <i>and</i> excited - nervous because it had been so long since he had last seen Kevin, Renee. Excited because he got to see Jeremy again, oh <i>and</i> the other Foxes, too.
</p>
<p>When his teammates stood up, he slowly joined them. At the sight of Jeremy leading the Foxes in, Jean’s heart was beating so fast he was pretty sure the others would be able to hear it echoing off the court walls.
</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” Luke, one of his teammates, asked. Licking his dry lips, Jean slowly turned to Luke, he gave him a shaky nod. 
</p>
<p>Jean had been nervous to see Kevin and Neil, scared of what memories they might have brought up. It wasn’t so much that the memories that he tried to ignore, the ones that mostly only occurred in nightmares now, came flooding back; it was more like a heavy weight on his chest. Sadness? He wasn’t sure.
</p>
<p>Kevin caught his eye, gave him a small nod. Jean found himself returning the small action. Kevin’s gaze felt heavy on him, analytical, and Jean let his gaze drift to the other Foxes. It landed on Renee.
</p>
<p>“Jean!” Renee exclaimed, stepping forward with a grin. Jean met her and she pulled him into a tight hug.
</p>
<p>“Hello, Renee,” he said, barely able to conceal his grin. He could feel the others’ eyes on him, but he didn’t care - it felt good to see Renee again. She was the one person he felt like he could <i>really</i> talk to, apart from Jeremy, of course.
</p>
<p>“How have you been?” Renee asked, slowly pulling away. She looked him up and down, eyes bright as she grinned. “You look so well.”
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I <i>feel</i> well,” Jean said. And it was true, he’d come a <i>long</i> way since Renee had last seen him. He’d filled out a little so he finally looked <i>healthy</i>, not malnourished. His dark hair was soft and healthy and had even grown out a little, flicking up slightly at the ends where it could probably do with a haircut. And his skin was no longer a sickly pallor, he’d even <i>tanned</i> a little.
</p>
<p>“I’m so happy,” Renee grinned, giving his arm a big squeeze. 
</p>
<p>Thankfully the others had fallen into introductions, so he didn’t have to worry about them watching or overhearing him.
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Renee,” Jean said softly. “I’m not sure if I’ve <i>ever</i> really told you before, but I’m so grateful. Thank you <i>so</i> much.”
</p>
<p>Renee glanced sideways to Allison who was hovering a little way away. Allison gave Renee a warm smile, it was almost startling to see - Jean had never seen Allison be anything but catty before.
</p>
<p>“You don’t have to thank me, Jean,” Renee said softly. “Seeing how far you’ve come is a thank you enough. I’m glad Jeremy’s been good for you.”
</p>
<p>“Oh, Jeremy’s been <i>great</i> for me,” Jean said before he could think over what he was saying. Renee glanced back and she and Allison shared a look that Jean didn’t really understand, his brow furrowed slightly. 
</p>
<p>“I’m so glad,” Renee grinned, she glanced back where the two teams were congregating. “I should probably go say hello to the others, but we’ll carry on this conversation later.”
</p>
<p>Jean gave a small nod and smiled to himself as Renee and Allison walked away hand in hand. He was glad she was happy.
</p>
<p>“Jean?” Kevin’s voice startled him, and he whipped around to see Kevin standing before him. He looked awkward, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was strange - how much tension there could be with someone you’d known for <i>so</i> long. But after the things they’d been through together, after the things the two of them had witnessed happen to the other, Jean found it easy to understand.
</p>
<p>“Hello, Kevin,” Jean said quietly.
</p>
<p>“Renee was right,” Kevin said, gaze briefly landing on the <i>three</i> that still stained Jean’s cheek, he quickly looked away. “You do look good, <i>better</i>.”
</p>
<p>Jean gave Kevin a sheepish smile, running a hand through his dark hair.
</p>
<p>“I owe you a thank you, too,” he said softly. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” Kevin opened his mouth as if to argue, but Jean cut him off with a sharp shake of the head. Instead, Kevin gave him a small smile.
</p>
<p>“So, how are things with Jeremy?” Kevin asked, glancing over his shoulder. Jean followed his gaze to where Jeremy was deep in conversation with the Foxes’ captain, Dan. He didn’t even notice the small smile that slipped onto his lips. Kevin was looking at him with a raised brow.
</p>
<p>“They’re good,” Jean said, turning back to face Kevin. “What?”
</p>
<p>Kevin was silent for a moment before he sighed.
</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Kevin finally said. An awkward silence fell on the two of them.
</p>
<p>“How are things with your dad?” Jean asked quietly, glancing sideways at Wymack. Kevin looked a little surprised, but it didn’t last long.
</p>
<p>“They’re okay,” Kevin said. “Getting better. It was a lot to take in, but we're trying to spend more time together. Y’know <i>off</i> the Exy court.”
</p>
<p>“Kevin Day <i>optionally</i> spending time away from an Exy court,” Jean gasped. “What has this world come to?”
</p>
<p>Kevin looked as if he was going to say something, but instead he started to laugh.
</p>
<p>“Now you’re starting to sound like <i>my</i> teammates,” Kevin said. Jean snorted.
</p>
<p>After that, their conversation came a little easier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. JEREMY’S POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The diner was a little way away from campus, and it was Jeremy’s favourite place to come and eat. <i>Yes</i>, the food wasn’t the <i>healthiest</i>, but that was part of the fun of it. That and how irate Jean got whenever Jeremy proposed going there, Jeremy loved how cute Jean looked when he frowned - not that he made it obvious or anything.
</p><p>Whilst Rhemann and Wymack stayed home, the two teams headed to the diner. Splitting between two tables respectively.
</p><p>”Hey,” Jeremy said, sliding into the seat beside Jean, he flashed him a winning smile. Jean’s face lit up as he gave Jeremy a small, earnest smile; the grip on Jeremy’s heart tightening.
</p><p>”I cannot believe we are here <i>again</i>,” Jean huffed, slumping down in his seat.
</p><p>”You <i>love</i> it,” Jeremy grinned. Instead of denying it, Jean chuckled.
</p><p>”Do you guys come here a lot?” Kevin asked, wrinkling his nose as he glanced over the menu. He looked about as impressed as Jean was...
</p><p>”Jeremy would <i>live</i> here if he could,” Laila chuckled. “So I guess Jean would too.” Jeremy felt his cheeks flush and as he glanced sideways to Jean, he noticed his brow was furrowed.
</p><p>”I hate it here,” Jean dismissed. “It is so unhealthy.”
</p><p>”But unhealthy can be fun, right?” Jeremy smirked. Jean couldn’t hide the smile that slipped onto his face.
</p><p>”Right,” Jean conceded.
</p><p>As Jeremy turned back to the table, he couldn’t help but notice the others’ eyes on him, he avoided each of their gazes. It was hard to try and hide his crush for Jean, especially when it was so strong, but he knew he had to. Jean didn’t like him that, so Jeremy was just going to have to reign it in. It would do no help having <i>both</i> teams finding out about Jeremy’s unrequited crush for Jean.
</p><p>Neil, who was sat surprisingly close to Andrew, watched Jeremy and Jean closely. His gaze flicked between the two of them before landing on Jeremy, he sent him a quizzical look.
</p><p>Jeremy quickly turned away. Since when had <i>Neil</i> gotten so observant? Or maybe Jeremy just really <i>wasn’t</i> subtle at all. He decided he’d have to pull it in, be more subtle about it.
</p><p>It didn’t work.
</p><p>”So, how are you guys enjoying California so far?” Jeremy asked, making polite conversation.
</p><p>Kevin, Neil, Andrew, Aaron and Nicky sat opposite them, but none seemed to be particularly enthusiastic. Well, apart from Nicky.
</p><p>”Oh my god, it’s amazing!” Nicky gushed, “It’s so pretty. Like I actually can’t imagine even living here, compared to South Carolina it’s just <i>so</i> great!”
</p><p>”We’ve been literally been here, like, two hours. You’ve barely even seen anything,” Aaron grunted from Nicky’s left. Nicky scoffed lightly and ignored him, engaging in Alvarez’s enthusiastic conversation about the different attractions around LA.
</p><p>By the time their food finally arrived, Jeremy was pretty sure he could eat a horse. The sight of the large burger and pile of french fries in front of him was enough to make his stomach rumble.
</p><p>He shot Jean a sheepish grin.
</p><p>Everyone else around the table had opted for something similar - apart from Jean, Kevin and Neil who had all stuck with the healthy options. Because of course they had.
</p><p>”Wow, Kevin,” Andrew said sarcastically, glancing sideways to meet Kevin’s eye. “Even your <i>hero</i>,” he pointed at Jeremy, “eats burgers.”
</p><p>With a roll of his eyes Kevin ignored Andrew and started to eat his salad.
</p><p>”That is so greasy,” Jean observed, leaning over to look at Jeremy’s burger. His head hovered just in front of Jeremy’s and Jeremy had to fight the urge to take in a deep breath and smell Jean’s shampoo - it smelt of the ocean. He wasn’t <i>that</i> weird.
</p><p>”But it tastes so good,” Jeremy countered, looking across and grinning at Jean when he had straightened up.
</p><p>”It does not,” Jean shook his head.
</p><p>”And how would you know?” Jeremy grinned, nudging Jean’s side. “Have you <i>ever</i> had it before?”
</p><p>”A <i>burger</i>?” Jean wrinkled his nose. “<i>Yes</i>, I have had one before.”
</p><p>”But have you had one from here?” Jeremy asked. He knew for a <i>fact</i> Jean hadn’t. “Or the fries?”
</p><p>”No,” Jean admitted with a shrug.
</p><p>”Try one,” Jeremy said, suddenly oblivious to the others watching them.
</p><p>”No,” Jean said through a chuckle.
</p><p>”You’d like them, trust me,” Jeremy said, feeling his cheeks warm slightly under Jean’s intense gaze. Jean’s grey eyes watched him intently, framed by miles of dark lashes; they fluttered against his sharp cheekbones. Jeremy had to turn away.
</p><p>”You trust me, right?” Jeremy asked absentmindedly. He shoved a couple fries into his mouth.
</p><p>”Yes,” Jean said slowly, quirking a brow. 
</p><p>With a grin, Jeremy turned to Jean, waving a fry in his face.
</p><p>”So, eat one,” Jeremy laughed. Jean looked at him with raised eyebrows.
</p><p>”As if Jean will <i>ever</i> eat that,” Laila scoffed through a mouthful of food.
</p><p>Jean shot Laila a quick look before leaning toward Jeremy and eating the fry. Out of Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy died.
</p><p>Okay, he didn’t <i>die</i>, but it sure as hell felt like it. His heart stuttered as Jean’s eyes locked on him, chewing on the fry.
</p><p>”What the fuck?” Alvarez muttered under her breath.
</p><p>”Oh my god!” Nicky gasped, smacking a hand to his mouth. “Are you two—“
</p><p>Kevin’s elbow colliding with Nicky’s rib instantly shut him up. Jeremy’s cheeks flushed bright pink - he knew <i>exactly</i> what Nicky had been implying - maybe he hadn’t been subtle enough...
</p><p>Jean on the other hand looked completely lost as he turned to Nicky...
</p><p>”Looking forward to Exy training tomorrow?” Neil blurted out, taking everyone by surprise. Jeremy shot him a grateful look. “I know <i>I</i> am.”
</p><p>”No one cares about Exy training,” Aaron muttered under his breath, earning scowls from Neil, Kevin <i>and</i> Jean.
</p><p>As they continued eating, and Jeremy <i>tried</i> to ignore Jean’s presence. He noticed Alvarez and Nicky whispering to each other across the table.
</p><p>”—they do it all the time,“ Alvarez whispered, sneaking a glance at Jeremy. “It’s <i>painful</i>, everyone knows they both like each other so why don’t they just date already?”
</p><p>Jeremy remained silence as he continued eating. He <i>wished</i> Jean felt the same about him. <i>If only</i>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. JEAN'S POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean let out a low sigh as he made his way over to his group, the only saving grace was that he had Alvarez with him. Oh, and that he <em>wasn't</em> with Jeremy.</p><p>After last night at the diner, Jean was kind of trying to get some time <em>away</em> from Jeremy - he was extremely embarrassed. <em>Why</em> had he eaten a <em>fry </em>out of Jeremy's <em>hand</em>? What had been going through his mind at that particular moment in time where he thought that was <em>acceptable.</em> If it hadn't been obvious that he had a die-hard crush on Jeremy before - it had to be now, right?</p><p>In all fairness, Jeremy hadn't seemed <em>too</em> put out about it; in fact, he almost kind of looked <em>happy</em> when Jean ate the fry but that was just because Jeremy was a nice person. He'd feed <em>anyone</em> a fry. And besides, he probably hadn't meant to <em>feed</em> Jean, he was probably just proffering the fry and Jean went completely weird on him and ate it. Like a freaking wild animal, or something. It wasn't Jean's fault, he'd never had an <em>actual</em> crush before - he didn't know how to act around them.</p><p>Jean could only count his lucky stars that Jeremy had been pretty busy last night with helping the Foxes to settle in; he'd feigned sleep when Jeremy had <em>finally</em> come back to the dorm. And this morning, Jean could only be happy that he and Jeremy played different positions - Jeremy was with the other strikers whilst Jean was heading over to the other backliners.</p><p>Matt and Nicky grinned at his and Alvarez's approach whilst Aaron continued to frown - Jean wondered if those twins were <em>ever</em> happy.</p><p>"Hey," Nicky grinned, giving the two of them a big wave. Alvarez rushed forward to talk with them whilst Jean hung back a little, giving the three Foxes a polite nod.</p><p>Jeremy was a magnet and Jean was an old, rusted piece of metal, trying hard <em>not</em> to be attracted to the force, but failing anyway. Jean's eyes snapped on Jeremy as he conversed with Kevin and Neil. His stance was casual as he leant against his Exy stick, resting his arm on it for support. His hip was jutted out and Jean couldn't help but stare at his ass - it was literally <em>right</em> in his line of vision - the curve was defined in his pants, and all in all, he looked <em>way</em> too good for an Exy court.</p><p>"Hey, Moreau," Alvarez called, snapping Jean back to the present. He turned on his foot until he was facing the rest of the backliners, he hoped his face didn't feel as red as it felt. "You done checking out Jer?" Alvarez smirked.</p><p>"I wasn't <em>checking him out</em>," Jean scoffed, rolling his eyes so hard they were in danger of falling out.</p><p>"Totally was," Alvarez said through a cough, raising her hand for good measure. Jean was about to argue but he figured it was just best to leave it - he couldn't really deny his scarlet cheeks.</p><p>"Are we playing or what?" Jean asked, raising his stick as he stomped to their assigned side of the court.</p><p>The backliners completed an assortment of drills and practiced defending on each other. Jean decided that Matt was his favourite of the Foxes' backliners - he played like he meant it, like he <em>enjoyed</em> it. And however nice Nicky was, and how amusing it was to see Aaron sulk - neither of them seemed to particularly be enjoying it.</p><p>"Can we take a water break?" Nicky asked after a little while. Aaron was hasty to agree, and even Alvarez trailed after them. Matt remained where he was, and the two of them began to pass the ball between each other.</p><p>"You're very good," Jean said when the silence felt a little <em>too</em> much. He had come a long way since joining the Trojans, and he enjoyed seeing the surprise on people's faces whenever he gave them a compliment - it still wasn't a <em>common</em> occurrence, so Matt really should have felt blessed. He <em>looked</em> blessed.</p><p>Matt's cheeks had grown bright red and he gave Jean a grin that was wide enough to be seen through the grates in his helmet.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>," Matt said, "that's like a <em>huge</em> compliment coming from you."</p><p>"Coming from <em>me</em>?" Jean asked, quirking a brow.</p><p>"You're like the <em>best</em> backliner in Class I Exy, if not the <em>world</em>," Matt gushed. Jean lifted his shoulders in a half shrug.</p><p>"I'm okay," he conceded. </p><p>Matt scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Somehow you've gotten even <em>better</em> since being with the Trojans," Matt said. "If that's even possible."</p><p>"Jeremy brings out the best in me," Jean admitted, cheeks flushing as soon as the words had left his lips. He hoped his helmet concealed the extent of his blush.</p><p>"Aw, <em>really</em>?" The sound of Jeremy's voice had Jean whipping around in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Matt hadn't had time to think before he sent the ball flying toward Jean, it hit him in the back of the helmet. "<em>Fuck</em>, Jean, are you okay?" Jeremy exclaimed, stepping forward and helping to keep Jean stable.</p><p>Jean weighed up the options of <em>pretending</em> to be dead or unconscious mentally - it <em>could</em> work, or it could just make things worse. Probably the latter... </p><p>"Oh my god, Jean," Matt said, stepping forward. "I'm so sorry, you just turned around."</p><p>"Oh god, I distracted you, didn't I?" Jeremy asked, pulling his helmet off. Jeremy's dirty blonde hair was damp with sweat and falling across his forehead, his hazel eyes were wide with concern. Jean thought he really <em>was</em> in danger of passing out.</p><p>Jean chanced a glance around the room, everyone else seemed to be distracted with their drills - <em>luckily </em>- apart from the other backliners, who had unfortunately witnessed the whole debacle from the benches. Jean's heart sunk - Alvarez was <em>never</em> going to let him live this down.</p><p>"It was my mistake," Jean shrugged, removing his helmet off. He turned to Matt and offered him a sheepish smile, "I should've paid attention to what was going on."</p><p>Matt offered Jean a sympathetic smile before turning on his heel and heading over to the benches. Jean was about to follow him when a hand on his arm stopped him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked, brow creased in worry. Jean wanted to reach out and smooth the frown lines.</p><p>"I am fine," Jean assured him. "<em>Really</em>."</p><p>Still, it didn't stop Jeremy from reaching up and placing a hand on the back of Jean's head, and Jean wasn't going to complain about that either. Jeremy's touch was soft as he stroked the spot where Jean had been hit lightly.</p><p>"I can't feel a lump," Jeremy said slowly.</p><p>"I was wearing a helmet," Jean pointed out.</p><p>"And a good job too," Jeremy said, his face splitting into it's usual blinding grin. "I couldn't have you getting injured now."</p><p>"Could you not?" Jean asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Of course not," Jeremy said, reaching out and squeezing Jean's arm. His smile lessened a little, "You'll probably just be a little bruised."</p><p><em>A bruised ego</em>, Jean thought as he glanced over and caught all the backliners watching their interaction with a gleam in their eye - apart from Aaron, who still looked <em>slightly</em> amused. He caught sight of Jeremy's beautiful smile again and wished the floor would just swallow him whole. He was in <em>way</em> too deep...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, the title is named after HSM. I don't really know what or why I'm writing this, but I'm just going to do it anyways.<br/>Hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>